


The most lovely Fleur-de-Lis loves her Belladonna

by soleliscorpion



Category: Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleliscorpion/pseuds/soleliscorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette always had mixed feelings about flower shop work, until she fulfilled the strangest request in the history of flower shop workers. A passive-Aggressive 'Fuck you!' to an Ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most lovely Fleur-de-Lis loves her Belladonna

Colette supposed in a way, she loathed the job of working in the flower shop near her college campus. She couldn't count the number of times she helped customers who were as rude as the stereotypical French were said to be. The hardest part were the times she had to face people with tears in their eyes as they had her make arrangements for funerals. In a way, Cole positively loathed this job.

There were the brights spots as well, the things that kept her working there besides the need to pay off her loans and to eat. Lovers buying flowers to give to their significant others. Parents wanting to give their children bouquets to congratulate them on various things like plays, performances, or graduations. Weddings for all sorts of couples. It certainly was a job that had its bright and dark spots.

But never in her life had she expected to be faced with such a weird request as the one presented to her.

Cole had been watering flowers in the back when she heard the bell on the door ring, signaling someone entering the shoppe. She walked through the door to see the visitor practically military marching their way over to the counter. The bleached blonde female stood in shocked silence as the visitor reached the counter, removed her sunglasses and slammed a few bills onto the counter.

"I need to make a bouquet that passive-aggressively says 'go fuck yourself'." Cole swallowed thickly, forgetting all the cheer and smiles she was to use with customers. This woman had a few inches on the French-born, sharp blue eyes and an aura that would probably frighten even Stalin himself if he ever had the displeasure of meeting her in a dark alley.

"Is this a boss? A former lover?" The woman made a face.

"An ex. We broke up months ago and he is pulling some shit. I need to tell him off but he's the son of a powerful man. So that means I can't fuck him over like he could fuck me over." Cole gave her a flat look as she reached under the counter and pulled out a large book.

"Even if I have to order the flower from Siberia, we're going to make you the greatest passive-aggressive bouquet. I cannot stand men who are like that and you barely told me anything on the situation. We got this. Take a seat, we got work to do." Cole dragged one of the chairs from behind the counter and handed it over to the woman, who smiled.

"You're the first person out of ten to agree to help me. All the others told me they either wouldn't, that there was no way we could convey such a message, or just told me no! I never even knew this place existed. Flowers, really aren't my thing." Cole nodded.

"Well they were lying. You can and we will. Name's Colette by the way." 

"Valentina. You can just call me V, my brother does it." Cole smiled.

"V then. How do you feel about a flower that says 'Beware' or 'a deadly foe is near'?"

 

Cole found herself working on the order V had placed, telling the other it would be ready in a few hours. A lovely combination of Begonias, Candy Tuft, Yellow Carnations, Hydrangeas, Orange Lilies, Monkshood, Marigolds, Petunias, a few blooms off a Nightshade plant, and Sweet Peas, all in sixes. Cole had to call in her mother to sacrifice some flowers from her personal garden to this bouquet. Missus Sang sat while her daughter worked on arranging the flowers.

"You must like this woman, Colette." Cole looked up from her work.

"Mam'mī, she was scorned and the man will not leave her be. I wish to help her in any way I can, as a fellow woman!" Missus Sang merely smiled.

"Of course my little one. The bouquet looks beautiful. You have such an eye for detail and color. Your customer will be happy I am sure." the bell rang as both women looked up to find V walking through. She looked to the two before stepping forward to the counter.

"Hello again Cole. Hello Ma'am." Cole smiled as she finished tying the black bow around the bouquet and snapped a photo of it.

"You are just in time! I finished making the bouquet and it looked so nice, I had to take a photo in case this situation ever comes up again." Cole held up the flowers as V's eyes widened.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Cole rang up V as her mother watched, a knowing smile playing on her lips. Cole felt her heart drop watching the woman leave.

"I hope it all goes well for her." Missus Sang rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I feel you'll be seeing her again, Colette."

 

Cole stood watching all the people milling about, trying to find flowers for the up-coming Thanksgiving holiday. She smiled and greeted, she rang up purchases, she even made suggestions. Her co-workers were in the back getting things together with each request. The rush died down and Saloman had already left, leaving her and Ethan. Cole leaned against the counter, eyes half closed just as the bell went. She lifted her head only to see V standing there, looking around before perking up.

"You're here, that's good. The bouquet worked like a charm! Thank you." Cole smiled.

"You're the one who picked out the flowers, I just helped as I could." V shook her head.

"You actually helped me make a bouquet. I have another bouquet request. As you know, it's Thanksgiving soon and my brother, bless his gay soul, is bringing his boyfriend to meet the family. I want to hit the nerd with flowers. To welcome him into the family." Cole smiled.

"Should I beware of yellow flowers and even numbers?" V nodded.

"Please. I want this to be happy?" Cole nodded.

"Of course. I suggest Irises." V smiled. Cole felt her pulse quickening at the sight. Even after the transaction was done and V was off to pick the flowers up at a later date, Cole could only keep picturing just what it might be like to be held those strong arms.

 

In the New Year Season, Cole had a day off and was spending it with her best friend Maksim. Both sat inside the local coffee shop, sipping at hot chocolate and taking part in warm cookies.

"Maks, I think I'm gay." Maksim stopped his cup at his lips, just giving Cole an incredulous look.

"Cole, sweetie, you always have been gay. Also, you and Ethan might want to both touch up your roots. You're both going dark." Cole frowned, touching her hair.

"We'll make a day of it next week. But I'm serious Maks, there's this customer-" Maks raised his hand, cutting her off. She watched as he drained the rest of his mug then signaled over the waitress for a refill.

"You're telling me you fell in love with a customer? God Cole, this should be a good story." He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands and nodding at her to continue. Cole took a breath before splaying her hands on the table.

"Okay so her name is Valentina. Totally Russian, she instructed me about the whole even flowers, yellow flowers thing. Told me to call her V. Good lord Maks! Her muscles, the girl is ripped. So ripped and if she wanted to step on me, I would pay her to. She has an ex, so I'm thinking she's hetero but hoping she's bi. God I hope she has a thing for girls because this girl, holy fucking shit." Cole fanned her face. Maks smiled.

"Have you asked her out or even for her number?" Cole sat straight in her chair, a blank look coming across her face as the waitress brought out Maks' drink.

"N-non. She's too amazing. And probably wouldn't like a girl like me. She's Joan of Arc! And I'm just, Marie Antoinette." She slammed her head onto the table as Maks reached across with his free hand, petting her hair.

"There there my extremely lesbian friend. You're an amazing girl, totally the femme in any relationship except for that motorcycle you have named 'The Iron Maiden'. Any butch girl would drool to have you." He continued sipping his drink.

"You're just being nice Maksim." Maksim didn't get a chance to really respond because a Korean Pop song started blaring from Cole's pocket. She reached down and answered the phone.

"Yes Ethan?" She propped her head up as Maksim scooted over to listen in to the conversation.

"I know it's your day off but that customer you have the hots for, don't deny it I've seen how you look at her. She's here, there's crying, she won't let us help her. Please get down here." Cole looked at Maks, who was already hailing the waitress to put everything into to-go containers.

"On our way. Don't panic."

 

Cole ran in to find V with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Ethan attempting to calm her. Cole walked forward slowly.

"Valentina. I'm here. Are you alright?" V looked up before putting on a brave face.

"I got so used to you being about. I came in here because I need a bouquet for a funeral. One of my friends passed and I-" she sighed heavily. Cole wrapped her arms around V tightly, stroking her head.

"we're here to help with the bouquet and I'm willing to listen no matter what." Cole sat with V as Ethan went about preparing a bouquet of flowers V instructed for it, having known what flowers her friend had liked best. Before she left, Cole made sure to write down her number so that V could call her if she needed anything.

 

Weeks passed as Cole and V kept a constant communication stream going. Cole smiled more even as customers were rude towards her. She smiled brighter during the bright spots. She was generally happy. V would stop in every few days and just buy a random flower for this reason or that. What she did with the flowers, Cole never knew.

Valentines Day had arrived and both Sal and Ethan were off, celebrating the day with their lovers. Cole sat, dealing with the lovers who forgot to grab their significant other flowers until that day. Cole perked up when she saw V coming through the door, a bright smile on her face and a large bag around her arms.

"Hello V! What can I do you for today?" The black haired woman smirked, an action that made heat spread through Cole.

"Do you have any red Carnations? I have someone that I want to profess my love to and I would love a whole bouquet." Cole felt her heart drop a bit but smiled never the less.

"A flower that says 'My heart aches for you'. That's a really smooth way to ask someone out." V smiled as Cole turned to go gather them.

"I'm glad you agree because they're for you." Cole froze, nearly dropping the vase in her hands. V leaned forward across the counter. 

"Colette Sang, will you do me the honor, on this most romantic day which is named after some guy who got his head cut off and is the saint of the damn plague, and be my girlfriend?" Cole turned around and nearly flew across the counter, wrapping her arms around the other's neck and kissing her with a fury.When they finally broke away, V grinned.

"I have other gifts for you as well. Say, what plans do you have for tonight?" Cole smiled.

"I was gonna have dinner with my parents but I think they would be okay if I skipped out to celebrate V-day with V." V took her hand, resting their foreheads together.

"Fantastic. Simply, fantastic."

**Author's Note:**

> Colette-Luna  
> Maksim-Patel  
> Sal-Keeler
> 
> the word that Cole calls her mom is just the Hindi word for "mother"


End file.
